gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes of the Mind
Eyes of the Mind is a Point-And-Click, Survival Horror video game released in 2021 by Dawn Breaker. It is a sequel to In The House of Alexander, though the games feature different main protagonists. In the game, the player takes control of a female this time instead of a gender-ambiguous main lead. In the game, the player takes control of Alexis, a woman who was stalked by her ex-boyfriend who proceeded to shoot himself on live TV, confessing his love to her. Gameplay Unlike the previous game, in Eyes of the Mind, the player can see the main heroine, Alexis, at all times. The game is a far more traditional point-and-click game as if the player clicks something or an area on the ground Alexis will walk over to it. A lot of features from the last game are still included, such as Alexis' personality changing depending on the player's actions. There is a new feature added to the game though. In the game, the other characters have their own sanity meters. They aren't shown but they are programmed in the game. This means that characters will remember events and choices that the player has made and will change their opinion on Alexis due to this. So if the player is rude to a shopkeeper, their prices will go up just to get back at you. There is a therapist character in the game and the game will change depending on what you say to him. For example, if you confess you are afraid of snakes then that night the room will fill with snakes. Because of this, the game is given quite a bit of replayability as by choosing a single thing differently a whole new portion of the game is added. Plot Alexis, a young college student, is stalked by her ex-boyfriend who she apparently had a strange relationship with due to her never wanting to kiss him and acting very strange when he touched her. The two eventually broke up and he began stalking her until he shot himself on live TV, proclaiming that he loved her before he did. After this, Alexis' life becomes a never-ending spiral of strange events and terror as she begins encountering horrifying monsters that stalk her through the college at night. Repeatedly, Alexis visits a therapist and tells him about the things that have been happening to her. However, her sanity is called into question when she encounters a monster in front of the therapist, but he has no clue what she is talking about, claiming that he didn't see it. For a few days, Alexis struggles with her own sanity (during this time the sanity meter drops far faster) until she begins crawling through a vent to get away from a creature and sees her therapist in a red and black hood, reading from an occult book. She is unfortunately caught by the therapist, who reveals he is actually a member of the Cult of the Old One and reveals that he was the one who made Alexis' ex shoot himself. When questioned why he reveals that he has been collecting body parts from his clients and sewing them together in an attempt to recreate his deceased son, whose soul he has put in the corpse. He attempts to cut Alexis apart, as all he needs is another foot, but she manages to escape and is chased by the therapist through the college, ending in him going completely mad and burning the place down. He attempts to kill Alexis, only for his "son" to grab him from behind. He drags the therapist away, jumping into a fire, killing himself and his father. After this, an ending scene plays out which states Alexis never told anyone what she saw, but she did manage to get a far better therapist who helped her out with her issues. Symbolism A big part of the game is its symbolism, the most of which is poured into the game's monsters. The most famous of the monsters within the game is H!M. H!M is symbolic of two things: Alexis' guilt over her ex's death and her genophobia (fear of sex). He repeatedly taunts Alexis throughout the game and is completely unkillable. In H!M's introduction scene, he is kissing the corpse of another monster which he throws aside when he spots Alexis. H!M is the main villain of the game before the therapist. Another monster is a group of creatures the creators refer to as Tiffany. Tiffany is also symbolic of genophobia and is also symbolic of Alexis struggling with her own sexuality. She is portrayed as having an extremely attractive figure and hair that covers her face. Her face is a sideways mouth that is vaginal in shape and has rows of teeth with a long tongue that pops out of it. Most creatures in the game represent Alexis' genophobia, as it is quite a big part of her character no matter how much her personality changes. Because of this, most creatures in the game have the same vaginal shaped mouth. One of the creatures has a large lump for a body and a strange curved neck that ends in a bump for its head, some people believing that this creature resembles that of a penis, though if this was intentional or not is unknown. Notes *Despite not having as many references to the Cthulhu mythos, the game still does have them, such as a Deep One's arm bursting out of a bathtub or a dream Alexis has where the silhouette of Father Dagon can be seen wrapped around a building. *H!M, one of the main monsters in the game, has hooks in his mouth that stretch his lips and reveals his teeth and gums. This is based on the Chatterer Cenobite from Hellraiser. **H!M's introduction where he is kissing a corpse is also a reference to another famous monster. That being Pyramid Head from Silent Hill, as in both of their introduction scenes they are performing some form of sexual deviance Category:Video games Category:Point-and-click Category:Survival Horror Category:Horror